


[Podfic] Some Evenings are Ink-Black

by GreenestGreen (Zion4th)



Series: Violet Nights Podfic [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Bartenders, Growing Up, M/M, Male Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship(s), Shopping, Sibling Incest, Tattoos, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zion4th/pseuds/GreenestGreen
Summary: Kili likes tattoos. The one on his arm is ever evolving, featuring all that's significant in his life. He also finds his place in Erebor, considers the threat of Smaug, and goes corset shopping.





	[Podfic] Some Evenings are Ink-Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Evenings Are Ink-Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951726) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



Length: 14 min 55 sec

Download mp3 (sendspace): [Link (13.66 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/p3ymwv)

or on Tumblr: [GreenestGreen](http://greenestgreenyouveeverseen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
